1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of synthetic hydrocarbons and more particularly to a process for hydrocarbon synthesis from CO.sub.2 and H.sub.2, derived from environmental matter, which produces methanol which may be upgraded to gasoline grade fuel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The production of methyl alcohol (CH.sub.3 OH) from compressed hydrogen (H.sub.2) and carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) is known technology. In the process for producing methyl alcohol, the H.sub.2 and CO.sub.2 are admitted to a converter containing a copper catalyst which accelerates the combination of the two gases to produce the methyl alcohol (methanol). This process is disclosed in the Aug. 20, 1973, edition of Chemical Engineering Magazine (page 112). Test results from this process have been reported as producing a product which, after refining, is said to be 99.96 percent pure methanol. It is also known in the prior art to introduce pure methanol into a hydrocarbon synthesis reactor where a zeolite catalyst removes its water constituent, and synthesizes multiple hydrocarbon fuels having an average molecular weight which is dependent upon the pore size of the catalyst. The process for methanol conversion to hydrocarbons is the subject matter of an article appearing in the February, 1976, edition of Chemtech Magazine.
To date, the production of methanol and subsequent conversion to hydrocarbon fuels has employed rather time-consuming and costly chemical processes. Significant commercial significance can only be realized if low cost and plentiful supplies of H.sub.2 and CO.sub.2 are supplied.